Some Things I Know
by PolkadotSunstar
Summary: Sequel to Then I Did, Slash. The kids have grown up, Zack and Freddy are struggling with learning how to deal with raising teenagers, Mike has his first crush... on a boy. Will Mike tell anyone or will he keep it all to himself? R&R! Freddy/Zack, Mike/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the sequel to Then I Did, it's told in Mike's point of view instead of Freddy's. The kids are now 15 so it's been about 10 years since Then I Did and Freddy and Zack got together and everything.**

**Warning: Slash, language, angst**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song lyrics at the end are to the song Some Things I Know b Billy Gilman.**

--

My life has been everything but normal.

I never met my dad and I know I had a mom, but I can't remember her.

My sister, Amanda, remembers her, but she's always had a better memory then me, and from what I know it took her longer to adjust to mommy's death.

I've always wondered what life would be like if my mom hadn't been killed, if it had been just her, Amanda, and I. I've always wondered if Amanda and I would have turned out any differently.

I love my family; don't get me wrong, but sometimes I just wonder what could have been.

--

When we were younger, Amanda and I were inseparable, but things have changed now that we're in high school. She has her friends, and I have mine.

I miss the time we used to have alone, though. I miss her knowing everything about me, everything I felt, everything I thought. I miss her gentle smile and soft words.

I wish we could spend more time with each other, but Amanda has cross-country practice while I have soccer, she practices guitar with dad, while I drum with Freddy.

--

I never told anyone I was gay.

It's not that my family wouldn't accept it, they would, no questions asked. I guess I'm just scared.

I'm scared of what my friends would think.

I don't want anything to change, change anymore then it already has anyway.

I want to be seven again when all that mattered was coloring inside the lines and naptime, and you could kiss whomever you wanted without it meaning anything.

I want my sister back; she's the only one who's ever known me well enough to realize something's up, the only one that I let know everything about me.

Amanda knows something up though; I can see it in her eyes. But, after a year of not being so close, she doesn't know how to approach me about it.

Telling her I'm gay isn't really the problem though, I mean, our parents Zack and Freddy have been together for ten years.

The problem is telling her I have a crush on her best friend.

_There's some things I know to be true  
Snow is white, and the ocean is blue  
Rain is wet, and it falls from the sky  
And the stars come out every night_

_And just as sure as the sun will rise  
This love is real, you see in my eyes  
Fantasy and it will grow  
Some things I know_

--

**Author's Note: Eh, I'm not sure if I liked that very much? I kinda did, lol.**

**Well, anyway, I hope _you_ guys all liked it!**

**Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the review on chapter 1, I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Warning: Slash, angst, language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; the song is Some Things I Know by Billy Gilman (I changed a her to his at the end of the chapter). Don't sue me.**

--

James O'Connor. He's been Amanda's best friend since seventh grade. At first, I resented him, mainly because I felt like he was taking my place in Amanda's life, in her heart. But maybe there was always a little crush, lying just below the surface, and I was trying my hardest to fight against it.

Until now, anyway.

--

I don't really know James. I mean, he knows I'm not his biggest fan and I can see that it hurts him to be disliked by someone who doesn't even know him, but I think I felt that, that was the only way to deny my feelings. I had to push him away.

If I got to know him I'd probably like him even more.

I stare at him in English when I don't think anyone is watching.

I see the way he chews on his lip when he's trying to concentrate and trying to understand but he doesn't quite get it yet.

I notice the way his eyes sparkle with laughter when someone tells him a joke.

His entire face lights up when someone makes him smile, and I find myself wishing, every time, that that smile was directed at me.

I've been telling myself for a year now, that eventually I would get over it, but at this rate, I don't think I will.

This… _infatuation_ with James… it's here to stay.

--

Lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, _To Kill A Mockingbird_ open and lying across my chest, listening to my iPod, I hear a knock on my door and I sigh, sitting up, pressing pause and calling for them to come in.

Zack smiled at me, "hey Mike."

I smiled back as Zack sat down next to me, putting his hand on my knee.

"Is everything okay Mikey? You've been… different lately. You're worrying me."

My eyes met his and held briefly before I looked away, "I don't really want to talk about it."

Zack sighed and ruffled my hair, "…that's fine. Just… you're okay right? Nothing that won't resolve itself in time?"

I brought my knees into my chest and lent my chin on them, "I'm just… I miss Mandy. We never get to spend time with each other anymore. When she's not busy with school and running, she's with… with _James_. And—and I just miss her."

"You know you're always welcome to go along when she's out with James, she's offered enough times."

"Maybe I want James to myself. Maybe I want to be his friend and I want to spend time with _just_ him. Maybe I just—_shit_, dad… no, I…"

"Mikey, you know you can tell me anything. I'll still love you, and I'll help as much as I can."

"What does it matter? I mean, it's not like _James_ is gay. _I _shouldn't even be gay. I should be—I should be normal."

"Mike, you _are_ normal. Being gay isn't a _disease_, you should know that."

"But dad, it's so much easier for guys who are straight, because people _expect_ them to like girls and they _do_. They can love someone and at least know they have a _chance._"

"You have a chance with James too. You don't know what he feels."

"Yeah, but I can assume."

"Assumptions can be wrong, Mike."

"But—"

He cut me off, "Mike, look, talk to James. Get to know him, become his _friend_, then find out where you stand with him. At least then you'll know if you like him as he is and not who you _think_ he is."

I looked up at Zack and smiled a little, "thanks dad"

He smiled and gave me a hug, "no problem kiddo, come down soon for dinner, okay?"

I nodded and closed _To Kill A Mockingbird_, marking my page.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, smiling slightly.

James O'Connor. That kid's got my heart.

And who knows, someday maybe I'll have his.

_There's some things in life I need  
Water to drink, air to breathe  
A place to rest when I need sleep  
When I'm hungry, food to eat_

_As sure as I need the Lord above  
That's how much I need his love  
And I need shelter from the cold  
Some things I know_

--

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys!**

**Warning: Slash, angst, teenage drama, language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock and the song is Some Things I know by Billy Gilman.**

--

"James?"

The blonde boy turned around, puzzled, "Uhm, hey Mike."

I swallowed and looked away, "Uhm… can we… can we talk?"

He nodded and gave me a small smile, "yeah, what about?"

I sighed, "look, James. I know I haven't been fair. We've known each other since you moved here from New Jersey in seventh grade, but… I've been a jerk to you. I guess, I just didn't want you taking my place in Amanda's life; I didn't want to lose her to someone else. I, uhm—do you think, maybe… we could be friends?"

James looked shocked, but he smiled gently, "Amanda knew you'd come around some day. I'd love to be your friend Mike. Mandy says we have a lot in common."

I couldn't help myself, I grinned, "oh really, like what?"

"Well, for one, according to her, we both think she's _incredibly_ amazing."

I laughed, "nah, lies, all lies, my friend. We all know I'm the amazing one."

James put his arm around my shoulder and tugged me along with him, "come on kid, we've got gym."

--

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Freddy questioned at dinner.

"He and James," Amanda butt in, " _finally_ settled their differences and became friends."

Zack smiled at me, "oh really?"

I blushed, "yeah, dad, really."

"James wants to hang out later, Mikey, you coming?"

I smiled, "yeah… yeah I think I will."

"Good, you need to get out more, buddy."

I stuck my tongue out at my sister, "yeah well, some of us _like_ staying home."

"Yeah, well now that you have a _friend_ thinks will be different Mikey."

I mock glared at Amanda, "…you suck."

Freddy grinned at us, "now, now, kids. Play nice."

The two of us sighed, "Yes _mommy_."

Amanda turned to me, munching on a carrot, "So, movies or bowling?"

"Movies, bowling balls and I don't get along. They tend to slip and fall on my unsuspecting toes."

"That's because you suck."

"Yeah, well… I'm prettier than you."

"You're a boy, you shouldn't try bragging about being _prettier_, Mikey."

I turned to my adoptive parents and groaned, "_Why_ does she _always_ win?"

"She's just better than you."

"Freddy!"

"What?" He asked innocently, "I'm just telling the truth. You always taught me not to lie, Zacky."

"…You _suck_."

"…Well now we know where they get it from."

I smiled and got up, taking my plate with me, "I'm going to go take a shower, be good, kiddies."

--

**Author's Note: Eh, I wasn't a huge fan of this chapter, but I kinda liked it, haha.**

**I dislocated my shoulder and maybe broke my collarbone, so, review and make me feel better! Lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they made me smile.**

**Warning: Slash, angst, language maybe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. The song is Some Things I Know by Billy Gilman.**

--

"That movie was cheesy."

"I liked it."

"You like _everything_ I hate, Mikey."

I poked her in the stomach, "Mandy, you're _annoying_."

James grinned at the two of us, "I liked it too."

"_Why_ did I ever want the two of you to become friends? Now, you're just going to gang up on me all the time."

I smiled cheerfully, "Pretty much."

"You _suck._"

"We've been over this."

James raised his eyebrow, "you two argue like an old married couple."

I slung my arm around Amanda's shoulder, "she's really desperately in love with me, she just doesn't want to admit it."

Amanda groaned, "ew, Mikey, _incest_."

I laughed and tugged on her ponytail, "I was kidding, Mandy."

James grinned, "you two are too cute to be twins, you're like soul mates or something."

"Ha, he _wishes_."

"I do not, ya jerk."

I sighed, realizing I would probably never have my chance with James. He clearly thinks I'm straight and he probably is himself.

It's nice though, being his friend now.

He's got everything going for him; the charming smile and shining bright blue eyes. The blonde locks falling softly over his forehead and gently over his eyes, his body toned from years of soccer and lacrosse. His soft laugh and gentle words.

I want to take him into my arms and never let him go, but I know deep in my heart that I can't, that nothing good would ever happen if I did.

"Mike?"

I glanced up, blinking, and smiled at James weakly, "sorry."

He smirked and put his arm around my shoulder, "c'mon, buddy, we're going to go get ice cream."

--

As a kid, I was always told, 'no one's perfect' but I was also always told that there was someone out there for me and someday I'd find 'the one', the _perfect_ person, the person I'd want to hang on to, the person I'd do anything for, the person I would hate to lose.

Well, I found him, I found my perfect someone, I found my happy ending.

I found him in the one person I can't have, the one person that won't ever be anything but perfect, but who won't ever be _mine_.

I found him, and sometimes I want him so bad it hurts.

Just one kiss, one hug, _anything_, and I'd be happy.

I went to the one person who could help.

_There's some things in life I want,  
To be thankful for all I've got.  
A friend to talk with, a hand to hold,  
To still be young when I grow old_

--

**Author's Note: I know I produce really short chapters, and I am sorry about that, but it always seems way longer when I write it out, lol.**

**Anyway, review guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I love hearing what you have to say!**

**Warning: Slash, angst, maybe language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock. The song is Some Things I Know by Billy Gilman, I don't own that either.**

--

"Remember when mom and dad took us aside and talked to us about the birds and the bees and changes our bodies will go through and puberty and stuff?"

"Yeah…"

I closed the door and sat down next to Amanda on her bed, "well, this is gonna be kind of like that."

"Awkward?"

"Extremely."

"Mikey, what's this about."

"Uhm…James?"

"What about James? I thought you liked him, I thought you guys were friends now!"

"We are, Mandy. That's not it. Uhm, this is kind of hard to say. It was easier with dad."

"Mikey?"

I smiled weakly and took Amanda's hand in mine, "Amanda, listen. I always hated James, or at least I _thought_ it was hate. I guess it was more like I was jealous of you for having him. I mean, at first, I didn't like him because I thought he was stealing you away from me, but then I hated the fact that you got him all to yourself. I didn't really understand it at first, but last year, I kind of figured it out. I realized that…I liked James. A lot.

I thought it would go away, Mandy, really I did. I know he's straight, but there's nothing I can do about the way I feel. Dad told me to try being his friend, to sort out our differences and get to know him. I'm glad I did, because at least I get to spend time with him, and be close to him, but it hurts not being able to kiss him and hug him whenever I want, for whatever reason.

I—I think I might love him, Mandy. Even just spending a day with him, it makes me realize just how great he is, it made me like him even more. I'm not sure if I can handle it anymore. But… please don't be mad at me, Mandy, I didn't wish for this to happen."

Amanda pulled me into a hug, resting her head on my shoulder, her fingers tangling into my hair; she spoke softly, "Mikey, I'm not mad at you. Surprised, but not mad. I love you, Mike, and I love James, he's my best friend. I should have suspected something, but, it's not a bad thing Mikey, we all fall in love sometime."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Love you, Mandy."

Amanda grinned and pushed my shoulder lightly, "I love you too, Mikey."

She looked at me thoughtfully, "so, James? You two do make a pretty cute couple, actually."

I laughed, "too bad he's straight, Manda."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Mikey."

"So, what you're saying is—"

"What I'm saying is, I'm not sure if James is straight or not. He's never had a girlfriend, but he's never had a boyfriend either. He's never really showed much of an interest in either to be honest."

"So… I may have a chance?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

I smiled, and gave Amanda a quick squeeze, "thanks Mandy."

"No problem, Mikey. Now get out, I have a book report to do."

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Hah, I did mine already."

"Yeah, yeah, well we can't all be goody-two-shoes."

I laughed and closed her door, running into Zack in the hallway, I grinned, "hey dad."

"Hey kiddo. Thinks going okay now?"

I shrugged, "they seem to be. For now anyway. The verdicts still out on James' sexuality."

"Ah, well, I'm sure everything will turn out for the best, Mikey."

I smiled, and he patted me on the shoulder, "thanks dad."

"Anytime, kiddo."

_And I want all my dreams to come true,  
And I want to share them all with you,  
And I just had to tell you so,  
Some things I know_

_Oh, I just had to tell you so,  
There's some things I know_

--

**Author's Note: I think that chapter may have been slightly longer for you guys, haha. And, yay, Amanda knows! :)**

**Anyway, review guys! They make me happy and help me to update way faster then I would without them, lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! They make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**Warning: Slash, angst.**

--

"Mom, I'm gay."

Freddy grinned, "Mike, you play soccer, you write poetry, you listen to the Backstreet Boys, and you have better fashion sense than Mandy. I _knew_ that already."

"What? Really? Why didn't you ever say anything!?"

He shrugged, "I figured you'd come to me in your own time," he smirked, "so, any boys on the radar?"

I snorted, "wow mom, _on the radar_? Who says that?"

"Well, _clearly_, _I_ do."

I smiled, "yeah, well, you're weird."

"And you're not?"

"I never denied that. I think it runs in the family."

"Most likely," he grinned, "_c'mon_, really. Who do you like, Mikey? Is it James? I bet it's James."

I blushed, "how'd you know?"

"You're always ogling him and now you're _suddenly_ friends with him after supposedly hating him for years? It adds up."

I smiled softly, "yeah, I guess I am a little obvious aren't I?"

"Either that or I'm really observant."

"So… I'm really obvious?"

Freddy pouted, "If you want to be _mean_ about it."

I laughed, "Aw, c'mon, _mom_, you know I love you."

"You just love me for my looks!"

"Or lack there of."

"Mean, oh so _mean._ How do people like you, you cruel, cruel kid."

"Psh, people love me."

"You get that from me."

"Hm, I think I get it from dad."

"I don't _like_ you."

"Nah, you love me."

Zack smacked me on the back of the head, and turned to Freddy, doing the same, "now kiddies, be good, grandma's coming over for dinner."

I grinned, "grandma!"

Freddy pouted, "but _Zacky_, she likes him _more_ than me!"

"Most people do, honey. Sorry."

"He gets it from you, you know. You're both so _mean._ Where's Amanda when you need her? She's the _nice_ twin."

Zack shuddered, "are you _kidding_. You've seen her during her time of the month, she's like a freaking monster."

"It's just the hormone's talking. You and Mikey just live to make me miserable."

I shrugged, "pretty much."

"One day you'll appreciate me Mikey. You'll appreciate every thing I do!"

"You drum, sing, and break stuff. Oh and that one time you set the kitchen on fire."

"Only _once_ and it was an _accident_."

I laughed and gave Freddy a pat on the shoulder, "Love you, mama."

He pouted, "Grandma still likes you more."

"Well can you blame her?"

Zack ruffled my hair and grinned, grabbing Freddy's hand, "no more causing trouble, kiddo. Everyone knows you're her favorite. He's just jealous."

"Am not!"

Zack gave him a quick kiss, "are too, sweetie, now shush."

I smiled and walked to my room, opening the door and flopping down on the bed, planning on reading until dinner.

I wasn't expecting to get a phone call.

--

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you guys liked it! Please review, and I'll update as soon as possible!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. :) I just watched School of Rock a few nights ago, it was nice, haha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't sue me.**

**Mike's ringtone is the song Downpour by The Backstreet Boys, I don't own that either.**

**Warning: Slash, angst, a tad bit of language. Nothing bad but you have been warned.**

--

I lay back against my pillow and smiled, my parents are better then I could have ever asked for.

I rolled over and pulled out _Romeo and Juliet_ from my backpack and sighed. Oh, how I wish this book made sense.

"_I been walking around, inside a haze, between the lines of reason, hiding from the ghost, of yesterday, feels like I'm barely breathing. I –I wanna feel the rain again, I –I wanna feel the water on my skin, and let it all just wash away in a downpour. I wanna feel the rain, feel the rain. I've been losing days the shades pulled down; I still can't face the sun. But I –I'm going crazy, I can't stay here. I've gone completely numb, I just wanna need someone…"_

I frowned glancing at my phone, not recognizing the number, curiously I answered, "hello?"

"I know about you Mike, I know it all. I advise you meet me tomorrow morning, library, 7 o'clock before school starts. Or I'll tell _everyone_ you're a fairy."

The line went dead before I could even begin to stutter out a response. The voice… I didn't recognize it, but it sounded so… _angry_.

I guess I have no choice but to go, to meet this kid, to find out what he _wants._

"_I been walking around, inside a haze—"_

"Who are you?! What do you want?"

"Remember, _Mikey_, 7 o'clock."

The line clicked and I threw my phone to the floor frustrated, why would someone want to mess with me? I've never done anything to anyone.

I heard a knock on my door, "Y—yeah?"

Amanda poked her head in, "dinner, Mikey. Grandma just got here. …You okay?"

I tried to smile, "I'm fine, Amanda."

Amanda came into the room, closing the door softly behind her and pulling me to sit down next to her on the bed, "Mike, you're not okay. You never call me Amanda, I can see through you, Mikey. You don't need to pretend with me. I want to help, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Mandy. It's nothing."

"Mike, damn it! It isn't _nothing_! I'm not stupid!"

"Mandy, _please._"

Amanda frowned and sighed, "Why are you so god damned _stubborn_, Mike? I want to know what's bothering you. I'm your sister, your _twin_, I deserve to be let in a little."

"Manda, it's just… I don't even know what's going on. There's nothing you can do."

"Just _tell_ me, and we can figure it out together Mike! I love you and I'm worried about you."

"Let it _go_."

"Damn it, Mike! No! I'm not giving up."

"Mandy, _stop_. I'm sure it's nothing."

"You don't sound sure Michael Mooneyham, and you'd better tell me _why_ right _now_ or I'm getting mom and dad up here so they can get it out of you!"

"Amanda—"

"Don't you think for one second I won't do it, Michael, just _fucking tell me._"

"If I tell you, will you not tell mom and dad? Or anyone?"

"I can't promise you that Mike."

"Well then I can't tell you."

She put a hand on my chin and forced me to look at her, "Mikey, if it's something that's a potential danger to _you_ then they deserve to _know_, and so do I, you owe us at least that. Even if you won't let us intervene."

"Amanda…"

"Michael."

"God I hate full names."

"Don't change the subject."

"Damn it, Mandy. I got a phone call, that's _it_."

"Who was it from?"

"I… don't know."

"What did they say?"

"That—that they knew I was gay, and that, I should meet them tomorrow morning or they would tell everyone. I'm sure it's nothing Mandy, nothing to get anxious over."

"Mike! What if this kid hurts you?"

"I'm sure he just wants to—to…talk."

"You don't _know_ that, Mike! For all you know he could be in a _gang_ or be a homophobic bastard! You can't meet him!"

"Well, I'm not letting him tell the entire school! It's my secret to tell. God, I don't even know how he found _out_."

"I'm coming with you."

"You're _not_."

"You can't stop me."

She stood up, ready to leave, I grabbed her arm and glared, "Amanda Rose Mooneyham! Sit your ass back down! You are not _going_."

She glared back, "Mike, if this kid wants to threaten your _life_ I want to be there for you! You're not doing this alone."

"Amanda, you can't go around fighting my battles for me. This kid is already out to get me, just leave it alone and let me handle it myself. And don't you _dare_ tell mom and dad."

She sighed wiping at her eyes, "fine, Mike, _fine_. But when this kid kicks your ass, I'm saying 'I told you so.'"

I smiled fondly and pulled my sister into a hug, "sure, Manda, knock yourself out. But… I have to do this."

She tried to smile, "I know, Mike… I just… I'm worried about you. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, Mandy."

"I love you, Mike. Be careful, and don't do anything stupid."

"Thanks for having _so much_ faith in me, Amanda Rose. I love you too."

She smiled weakly and nodded, before opening my door, "come down for dinner, ya dork."

--

"You're quiet today, Michael."

I smiled slightly at my grandma before turning back to my mashed potatoes and mumbling softly, "yeah, just tired."

"All you need is a goodnights sleep and you'll be just fine, Michael. You'll feel as good as new in the morning."

I wish it were that easy.

"I'm sure that's all I need grandma, I was planning on turning in early tonight anyway."

I excused myself a few minutes later.

I didn't sleep a wink all night.

--

**Author's Note: Woah, longish chapter. I'm proud of myself, haha. Well, I hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update soon! Review guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! They made me happy. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock. I only own Mike, Amanda, James, and Jake.**

**Warning: Slash, angst, and language. You have been warned.**

--

"Hey dad? Uhm, could you drive me to school this morning? I have a big English test today and I wanted to study in the library for a little while before school starts."

"Sure, Mikey. I'm ready whenever you are. Is Amanda coming too?"

"No, she's planning on taking the bus, she didn't want to leave so early."

"Okay, I'll get dressed and meet you in the car."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, kiddo."

--

Zack sighed as we pulled into the school parking lot, I looked at the time, fidgeting nervously, 7:05. I'm late.

"Mikey, is something bothering you?"

"No, dad… I'm fine. Just nervous about the test."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Mike. If something's bothering you, just know you can come talk to me, okay?"

"Sure dad. I'll see you later."

"Have a good day, Mikey. Don't let whatever's bothering you get you down."

I nodded and attempted a smile as I slipped out of the car and hurried into the school. I turned left and then right, running into the library.

I looked around, seeing no one, sighing in relief, thinking maybe no one was here, that no one was coming.

"You're late."

I spun around whispering, "_Jake_?"

"That's right."

"But… _why_? Why are you doing this?"

"Mike, we've known each other for a long time. Yeah, we aren't friends, but we _know_ each other. I've noticed the way you look at _James_. I know you're a fag, Mike, but that's not what bothers me. I've had a crush on you for _two fucking years_, kid, and you've never given me a second _glance_. And, you don't even _know_ James, and yet you've fallen _fucking hard_ for the loser." He shoved me against the wall, hands squeezing my shoulders hard, teeth clenched, "what does he have that I don't Mike? Huh?" He shoved me harder, pressing his body against mine.

I struggled, trying to break free of his grasp and I glared, "Jake, what is your problem? I like James, sure, but I didn't _choose_ too! I didn't know you liked me, Jake, and I didn't mean to hurt you, but I'm sorry, I like _James_."

Jake glared, seething and slapped me hard, "god damn it, Mike. James is a fucking loser, wouldn't you much rather have me?"

My face stung, and I felt tears stinging at my eyes, I tried once again to break free, but his grip held and he squeezed my arms tighter, likely leaving bruises. I stared angrily and whispered, "I would never go out with you Jake. Whether I liked James or not. And you know what? I would choose James over you any day, because, he actually _cares_ about people. He doesn't have to blackmail them and beat them up to get what he wants. People like James because he's nice, because he's smart, because he's fucking _perfect_. And I know I don't _deserve_ him, but you don't deserve _me_."

Jake punched my gut and I doubled over, gasping for breath as his knee connected with my stomach. I crumpled to the ground, trying to shield my body from his blows as he kicked my ribs. I sat up and grabbed at his foot, knocking him over.

I stood up shakily and backed away slowly.

He glared up at me and steadily got to his feet, moving forward swiftly, he punched me in the eye and turned away, looking back for a moment, "you'll get what's coming to you _Mikey_ and so will _lover boy_. Take my word for it."

He stalked away and I winced touching my eye tenderly, I turned to curl up in the corner, letting a few tears fall, before brushing them away quickly and wrapping my arms around my knees, tugging them against my chest, and rocking slightly.

I sighed and closed my eyes, willing everything to just slip away, all the hurt and heartache.

I leaned my head against the wall, and uttered a single word, the only word that even mattered to me anymore, "_James,_" before everything went black.

--

"Mike… Mike… _Mikey!_"

I groaned and opened my eyes, my head pounding at the desperate cries of my name. I glanced around and noticed James hovering over me.

"Oh my _god_, Mike! Are you all right? What happened? Are you hurt badly? What can I do? Oh, god, _answer_ me."

I tried to smile and lift my head up, but failed as the movement made my head hurt, "James," I whispered, "_Jamie_… I'm… _god_, it hurts so _bad_."

James' eyes looked pained as he helped me sit up and lean against him, I took in his scent and sighed contentedly, clinging to his lean body, "Mikey, my god. What _happened_?"

I felt tears prick at my eyes, "… nothing."

"God, Mike, it's not _nothing_," he brushed my tears away with his thumb and tugged me into a hug, burying his face into the crook of my neck, "I didn't think you were going to wake up. I was so worried, Mike. What if I had lost you?"

"You won't lose me James. I… I like you too much for anything to get in the way of us staying friends and… spending time together. Nothing's going to take me away, not before I can say goodbye."

He clung to me and I felt his wet tears through my t-shirt against my shoulder, he sniffed and whispered, "I was so _worried_."

"I'm sorry I worried you, Jamie. I'm—I'm fine, really."

He pulled back slightly and wiped at his tears irritated, "you're not, Mike, you're _not_. Who did this to you? Who's ass can I go kick? _Tell _me."

"I'm not going to put you in danger, James. I'm not telling you."

"Mike… _please_."

"_No_, James. Will you… take me to the nurse? And get Amanda? I need my sister."

He sighed and nodded, sniffing and swiping at his eyes with his sleeve, one last time, he tugged me up and whispered softly, "lean against me, Mikey," I leaned against him heavily and walked along with him slowly, his hand wrapped around my waist, holding me up and against his strong form, "that's it, we're almost there."

I glanced around as we turned the corner and saw a few scattered groups of kids, my eyes landing on Jake. I shuddered involuntarily and felt James' arm wrap more securely and protectively around my waist, tugging me closer against his body. Jake glared at the back of James' head and I felt a painful tug at my heart, feeling a single tear make it's way silently down my pale cheek.

I looked ahead, determined never to look back, never again to lock my eyes' with Jake's hateful ones.

I silently vowed to do all I could to protect James' from Jake's wrath, knowing that even my protection would never be enough.

Nothing can get in the way of fate.

--

**Author's Note: Whoa, angsty. Uh, so, I think that was my longest chapter yet, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as possible!**

**James is so cute, it makes me smile.**

**Anywho, review guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys, you're all awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with School of Rock; I only own Mike, Amanda, James, and Jake.**

**Warning: Slash, angst, language. You've been warned.**

--

"You said you could handle this, Mike! I knew you were going to get hurt! I wish you had listened to me, Mikey."

I sighed, and tried to pull Amanda into my arms seeing her trying to fight back tears, "Mandy, I'm sorry. I had to face it though, and I'm not hurt too bad—"

Amanda glared and pushed me away, "you are hurt, god damn it. I was so worried, when I woke up this morning and dad said you were at school already. When I got here, I had James go check on you, and when he told me you were _hurt.._. I was so scared, Mike. What if you had been hurt _bad_? What then?"

I took her hand in mine and squeezed gently, "Amanda, I'm sorry I worried you, I'm sorry I worried James, but I'm not sorry that I went this morning."

"Then tell me who did this. Report him, Michael, do… _something_. Don't just _ignore_ it!"

I shook my head, "I'm not telling you, Mandy. I know you… you'll just end up getting _yourself_ hurt. Maybe if we just leave it alone everything will go away."

She glared, "Mike… I really hate what you're doing; I hate how you're handling this. But, I guess there isn't anything I can do, is there?"

I smiled slightly, and kissed her forehead, "Manda this is for the best. Do me a favor, don't tell mom and dad okay?"

Amanda sighed and rubbed her eyes, frustrated, "whatever, Mikey. But if that bastard hurts you again, then I make no promises."

She tried to smile and gave me a quick hug, "I'm going to class. James is still pacing outside, I'll let him in and go tell your teacher you're at the nurse."

"Thanks Mandy."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you at lunch, Mikey."

She smiled at me on her way out and i felt a small tug at my heart, knowing how badly I've hurt my twin sister.

--

"Mik_eeey_."

I snorted, "yeah, James?"

"Thanks for letting me miss chorus. That class sucks."

"Then why did you _take_ it?"

"Easy A?"

"Is that why you have a B?"

"That class _sucks._"

I smiled, "that's why I didn't take it."

"And because you can't sing for your life."

"I can't be good at _everything_, my dear James."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled, settling down next to me on the cot in the empty nurses office.

I leaned into him lightly as he picked up an icepack and held it to my eye, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I realized how close he was to my face, "you called me Jamie earlier."

I blushed and looked down, "yeah."

I could feel his hot breath against my neck, "why?"

I shifted slightly, and whispered softly, "I don't know."

He leaned back slightly, still keeping the pressure of the melting ice over my rapidly bruising eye, "I liked it."

I smiled, testing it out, again,"_Jamie._"

He smiled back, "it makes me sound like a girl."

I laughed, "would you rather I called you James?"

He shook his head and settled back next to me, resting against my shoulder, "nah, I like Jamie. You're the only one who's ever called me it before."

I smiled and closed my eyes, my head leaning against James' as I felt his arm come to rest around my hip. He wrapped his sweatshirt around my shoulders, letting me rest against him.

As I drifted off to sleep, I could have sworn I heard a sigh, and a whisper of my name, before a hesitant kiss was placed to my forehead.

But I could have been dreaming.

--

**Author's Note: Not nearly as long as the last one, but eh, I thought that was a good place to end it.**

**Review guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I'm sorry this chapter took awhile… finals and everything, but thankfully I get out on Friday so I hope to have another chapter out as soon as possible! Keep on reviewing you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or Zack and Freddy but I do own Amanda, Mike, James, and Jake.**

**Warning: Slash, angst, language. Nothing too bad though.**

--

"Hey Jay?"

James glanced up as we walked down the hall, stopping at my locker, "why do they insist on making us eat lunch at 9:30 in the _freaking morning_?"

He smiled, "same reason the guy who invented school decided we should have to wake up at six in the morning. He really hated kids."

"He must've. God, food doesn't even sound _good_ at this time of day."

James tugged at my hair and closed my locker, "yeah, well we don't have much of a choice and we're already late. We have to hurry if we don't want to piss Mandy off."

"Yeah she's scary."

"Yeah… I heard her yelling at you earlier in the nurse's office. You knew this kid was going to try something."

I looked down and walked slowly, "I—I wasn't sure what he was going to do. I got a phone call, yesterday. He just said to meet him this morning and I really didn't think it'd be that bad… it wasn't really too bad…"

"Mikey… who was it?"

I shook my head, "_No_, Jamie. I—I can't. If you know, he may just go after you too. And I won't let that happen."

"Mike… if you tell me, we can report him and if he tries something again I'll be right there by your side."

"James I mean it… I don't want you getting in the middle of this. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But what if in protecting me _you_ get hurt—"

"I would deserve it."

"Mike, be reasonable. I care about you, Amanda cares about you, your parents… it's not fair to us. I just want to help."

"Jay, don't worry about it. I swear, if something happens, something that I can't handle, I'll tell you, I'll get help. But not right now."

"I'm holding you to that Michael- I don't know your middle name- Mooneyham!"

I smiled and stopped walking, James looking down at me puzzled, I took a step forward and hesitantly wrapped my arms around James and buried my face where his neck met his shoulder. I felt his arms come to rest around my back as he returned the hug.

I pulled away and smiled weakly, continuing the trek to the cafeteria with James by my side.

"It's Jonathan."

James glanced at me, "…what—"

"My middle name, it's Jonathan. It was my older brother's name. He died before Amanda and I were born. Car accident."

James took my hand and squeezed, murmuring softly, "I'm sorry, Mikey. I didn't know—"

"I figured you didn't. Amanda and I don't talk about it. I'm not sure if she remembers. I mean… she has a better memory than me and she remembers our mom better than I do… but even though I never _knew_ my brother… I always looked up to him, you know? I always felt that… he was right there by my side, pushing me, guiding me, helping me along the way. Maybe it was because I had his old room as a kid… and in a way... I felt his presence. My mom used to sit down with me and show me pictures and tell me all about Jonathan, what he was like. And even though I never met him… I still really miss him."

His voice was strained, and as I glanced up, through my eyelashes I saw him blink back tears, "Mikey… I'm so sorry. I've never—never lost anyone before…"

I tried to smile, "I've never told anyone that before. Not even my parents. I just felt that… you wouldn't judge me. Something told me you'd understand."

James squeezed my hand once more before letting go, opening the door to the cafeteria, "I'm always here to listen Mikey, and I'll never judge you."

--

"Mike, _hold still_!"

I squirmed as Amanda put makeup around my eye and along my cheekbone, "It tickles!"

"You deserve it, Michael."

I groaned, "god, how do girls put up with this?'

She rolled her eyes, "some people actually care about their looks, Mike."

I stuck my tongue out at her, "you suck."

"Do you _want_ me to help you hide these bruises from mom and dad?"

Sighing, I tried to concentrate on not flinching as she went back to applying the makeup, "thank you, Amanda Rose Mooneyham for being _such_ a _wonderful_ sister."

James snorted and rolled his eyes at us, "you guys are strange."

Amanda stuck her tongue out at him, "if you _haven't_ noticed, Mikey and I sound the _exact_ same way as you and Mikey sound together."

I smiled, "She's right, Jay."

"Oh, so now you're getting along so that you can gang up on me? I see how it is!"

"You're not the one with all this gunk on you're face."

He smirked, "I'm not the one who got into a fight."

I sulked, "You know, you _both_ suck."

Amanda put her makeup away as James slung his arm comfortably around my shoulder, sitting next to me on my bed, "I do not suck, Michael Jonathan Mooneyham and you know it."

I sighed, yeah I know. You're wonderful… _perfect._

--

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it! Please review, and also check out my Freddy/Zack oneshot I posted a few days ago… review that as well!**

**Oh and by the way, I personally don't wear makeup so that part was probably kind of awkward because I have no idea what you would use to cover up the bruise and what things are called, lol.**

**Review guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait you guys… the start of summer and pretty much not knowing what to write are my excuses, haha. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: School of Rock is not mine… Mike, Amanda, James, and Jake belong to me. The song Miami is by Will Smith.**

**Warning: Angst, language, slash. You've been warned.**

--

"_Temperature get to ya it's about to reach five-hundred degrees in the Caribbean seas, with the hot mommies creamin 'ay, papi!' Every time I come to town, they be spotting me in the drop Bentley, ain't no stopping me. So, cash in your dough and flow to this fashion show, pound for pound anywhere you go. Yo ain't no city in the world like this, and if you ask how I know, I gots to plead the fifth. Party in the city where the heat is on, all night on the beach till the break of dawn. Welcome to Miami, bienvenido a Miami. Bouncing in the club where the heat is on, all night on the beach till the break of dawn. I'm going to Miami, welcome to Miami._"

"Hello? Hey mom. …Yeah, I'm at Mandy's house with her and Mike… yeah, okay. I'll call you when I need a ride home... okay. Love you too. Bye."

"…."

James glanced up at me, "…what?"

"Your ring tone is Will Smith."

He snorted, "Yours is _The Backstreet Boys._"

"You're such a black white boy. God, Will Smith?"

"You're such a freaking girl. _The Backstreet Boys_? Jeez, Mike. It's 2008, no one still listens to them."

Grumbling, I flopped down on the bed, "_I _do. They're really good now."

"Mike… hate to break it to you, but they were _never_ good."

I glared at Amanda, "_You _used to like them too!"

"Mikey, I was seven. I hardly think that counts."

"Fine. The Backstreet Boys or Will Smith."

"You two have _horrible_ taste in music… but probably Will Smith over The Backstreet Boys any day."

James smiled, "_We_ have bad taste? You still listen to Tom Petty. He's like a hundred and eight."

"Speaking of which, Rachel, Jenn, Richie, Jason and I have the Tom Petty concert tonight. So I'm heading out. Have fun doing… whatever it is boys do together on Friday nights."

She smiled and left, closing the door behind her. James got up, a funny look on his face. "You have… an Arthur Cd? Are you freaking kidding me, Mikey?"

I laughed, "It was from when I was kid. I found it a few weeks ago and listened to again. Best Cd _ever_, not gonna lie."

He grinned, "I can't believe I'm saying this… but… wanna put it on?"

I jumped up, laughing, "god I thought you'd never ask. We're going straight for the night-light song."

"I don't know… _Matalij Ja Mustii_ sounds pretty interesting."

I shuddered, "No! I made the mistake of looking those translated lyrics up… trust me… just no."

He smiled, "…_okay_. Jekyll and Hyde?"

"I used to have nightmares about that song. And Amanda would _always_ play it just to scare me."

"…You… were scared of an Arthur song?"

"Well…. Mandy was scared of the Homework song!"

"It's about… homework?"

"Yeah. That's a good one actually. Their teacher sings them their homework assignments!"

He laughed, "wow. I can't believe we're actually going to listen to this."

I smiled, "Well, there's a movie coming on tonight we could always watch instead."

--

"Jay?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"So, I mean… I know this a nickelodeon movie and all… and it's for kids… but it's really sad. I mean, god how hard is it to see they love each other? And who could be bigger than Santa Claus?! It's _Santa!_"

"Mikey, I think you're getting too emotionally connected. It's going to have a happy ending."

I pouted, leaning against him slightly, "I hope—aw look he kissed her! Awww. See, I told you it was going to be a happy ending. God, Jay. …Hey! No need to flick my forehead."

He smiled and slung his arm around my shoulder, "It's all in good fun, Mikey. So, why did we just watch a Naked Brothers Band movie?"

"We didn't have anything better to do?"

"Okay, good, that's what we'll tell people."

"How about we don't tell people? They wouldn't understand."

James grinned and shrugged, "they're just jealous that they aren't as cool as us, sitting around on a Friday night watching The Naked Brothers Band."

"Yeah, Jay. We're _real_ cool."

"I thought so."

I smiled turning off the tv, "What do you wanna do now?"

He shifted slightly, "Uhm, actually… can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Everything okay?"

He shrugged, brushing a strand of sandy blonde hair out of his eye, "how do you… how do you know if you're gay?"

"You… like boys?"

He smiled weakly, "Yeah, but… I don't know. Do you just _know_, like are you just all of a sudden one day, 'He's pretty cute.' Or do you _feel_ something? Do you just know deep down that 'hey, you're gay.' How do you _know_?"

I blushed, "I—I don't know. I mean, you can't help who you like, right? So, if you're attracted to someone it's because of who they are, not what they look like or what gender they are… you just _like them._ It just… _happens_. And there's no way of explaining it, no way of getting out of it. Just… there it is, plain and simple… love."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. It's just… love."

I sighed, "Yeah. _Love_."

He rested his head against my shoulder, breathing heavily.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"It was Jake Matthews."

He glanced up, "Wha—"

"It was Jake. The one who… beat me up. He found out I was gay."

James glanced down, whispering, tears leaking out of his eyes, "I know."

"What do you mean—"

He took my hand, "Mandy sent me to the library to find you and as I walked in I heard you two arguing. I heard you say you liked me… that you didn't _deserve_ me." He sniffed and wiped at his bloodshot eyes, "And I saw him hit you, and I was going to step in… but you fought back, and then he was leaving… and then I saw you pass out and, I didn't know what to _do_. And, I wasn't going to do anything to Jake until you felt you could tell me what happened… I didn't want to hurt you anymore. You mean too much to me, Mikey."

I pulled away from James standing up, "James… why didn't you tell me you knew? Why didn't you… _say_ anything? I feel so stupid."

He stood up angrily, "Don't feel stupid, Michael! None of this is your fault! Jake is an asshole and you're one of the nicest people I've ever met. Don't for one _fucking_ second think you don't deserve me, if anything I don't deserve _you_."

"James… maybe you should leave."

He glared and folded his arms across his chest, "No."

"James—"

"No, Michael."

"Why the hell not?"

He stepped forward, causing me to step back, hitting the wall. I glanced up, seeing hurt in his eyes… a pain that shouldn't be there.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, blinking rapidly to hold back my tears, "Jay…"

"Mikey… shut up."

He reached his hand up, caressing my cheek lightly, trailing it up to my ear, twirling his finger in a strand of my hair, hot breath washing over my face. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

I felt his heart beating rapidly as I pulled his body closer to mine, burying my face in his hair, taking in his scent.

We stood there for I don't know how long… just holding each other. Letting each other know we were there.

James took my hand and led me over to my bed, sitting us down and letting me curl up against him as his hand played with my hair.

I lifted my tear-streaked face and smiled.

James smiled back, brushing away my tears with his thumb as I sucked in a breath.

"Mikey, I think it's possible that I might be gay."

I leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "I'm glad."

--

**Author's Note: I hope this chapter was good since I made you all wait a little while longer than usual.  
**

**And, I don't have anything against Will Smith, Tom Petty, or The Backstreet Boys. I happen to like them all actually and Miami has been one of my favorite songs since I was like… five, lol.**

**Arthur Cd... I have it. It's pretty freaking awesome, not gonna lie, haha. And Jekyll and Hyde did scare me as a kid, my brother always tortured me with it, lol.  
**

**And, The Naked Brothers Band? So, my friend made me watch their movie Polar Bears last week, on tv, and... it was really stupid and everything but all in all, it wasn't that bad, hahaha.**

**Anyway, yeah, I hope you all liked it and remember to review! I'll update as soon as possible!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! Haha, I watched School of Rock last night with my friend who had never seen it and really… that movie is amazing, lol.**

**I was thinking about doing a sort of shortish prequel thing to this and Then I Did, like when Freddy and Zack were younger and Freddy went away, and Zack became a teacher and such. Maybe in both of their points of view? Tell me what you guys think about that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or anything in relation. I do own Mike, Amanda, James, and Jake though. Don't sue me!**

**Warning: This story contains slash, angst, and a little bit of language. You have been warned.**

--

"My mom said I could spend the night as long I stay in _your_ room and Mandy and I don't, and I quote, "do the dirty," I assured her that wouldn't happen."

I snorted, "So she doesn't mind if you and I "do the dirty?"

"I doubt that thought crossed her mind."

I smiled and leaned back against the headboard and James sat down across from me cross-legged.

"So, Mikey, will you… be my boyfriend?"

I grinned, "You're so cute Jay. Of course, I will."

He stuck his tongue out, "you're such a girl Mikey."

"That is no way to treat your boyfriend."

"We haven't even be dating a minute, I think it's okay to insult you still."

I pouted, "it's a good thing, I like you Jamie."

He crawled forward leaning his forehead against mine, taking my hand into his, inclining his head forward slightly to brush his lips against mine in a sweet kiss.

I wrapped my arm around his neck, brushing my thumb against the base of his neck, his hand rubbing slow circles across my back as his arm came to rest around my waist.

Mouths opened slowly, hesitant tongues meeting and tracing every crevice of each others mouth, eyes closing, holding on tighter, not wanting to let go, wanting to get lost in the moment.

Losing the ability to breathe caused for us to break apart, panting and whimpering, pulling each other closer then I would have thought possible.

I lay back on the bed pulling James along with me, using his chest as my pillow as he lazily traced patterns on my arm.

I pulled the covers up around us and snuggled closer, wrapping my arm around his waist, his head leaning against mine.

I yawned and he smiled, kissing the top of my head, "Night Mikey."

I yawned again, "Night Jay."

And for the first time in as long as I can remember, I fell asleep truly happy, I fell asleep warm and feeling alive, I fell asleep knowing that people out there loved me, I fell asleep and for once didn't wake up in the middle of the night. I fell asleep… and had a good nights sleep.

And I woke up wrapped in James arms, a smile on face as he peered down at me, kissing me good morning.

And I woke up happier then I ever felt, knowing that I woke up and that last night wasn't just a dream.

There may be a lot of tough things going on in my life right now, like facing Jake and telling my parents about what Jake knows and what he did, but I know that no matter what I have people sticking through it with me.

And I finally have the one that I love.

And as much as I don't want to have to get up and face the day, I know I have to, but at least I'll have James by my side, every step of the way.

--

**Author's Note: I was kind of unsure of that chapter, I kind of hate the end, but I had to end it somehow without the chapter being like 300 words. So, I'm really sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I was totally lost and didn't know what else to say.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think about the prequel idea I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter and please review guys! I'll try to update soon!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews guys, and to any readers who didn't know, the first chapter of the prequel is now up, it's called 'Letting You Go.'**

**This is the first time that I've tried aim conversations in a story, but I've seen many stories like this and I always love the way they turn out, so I hope this works out! **

**(In a previous chapter Mike's ring tone was Downpour by The Backstreet Boys and for lack of a better screen name, I stole lyrics from that for his screen name. And James' is from Miami by Will Smith, because that was his ring tone… and yeah, just because.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or anything in relation, I do however own, Mike, James, Amanda, Jason and Jake.**

**Warning: Slash, angst, language. You have been warned.**

--

**TakeemetoMiami:** Mikeyy!

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** hey, Jaybaby. :)

**TakeemetoMiami:** so… uhm, I told my brother about us…

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** …you have a brother?

**TakeemetoMiami:** well, half brother. it's kind of a longish story, but, to make it short, my dad knocked some girl up in college when my mom wouldn't go out with him, and once Jason was born she dumped him with my dad and left. that's kinda how my parents got together too. but… yeah. Jason wants to meet you. :)

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** :D i'd love to meet your brother, Jay.

**TakeemetoMiami:** does Mandy know about us yet?

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** not yet…

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** OMG. Jay it's raining!

**TakeemetoMiami:** …?

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** Ilovetherain!

**TakeemetoMiami:** lol, you're cute.

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** :D

**WannaFeelTheRainn: **not as cute as you, baby.

**TakeemetoMiami:** it's cute when you call me baby.

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** it's cute when you call me cute.

**TakeemetoMiami:** I only speak the truth.

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** you make me smile, like woah. :D

**TakeemetoMiami:** cutieee!

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** Jayjay, come over later? Imissyou. :(

**TakeemetoMiami:** aw, I miss you too, sweetie.

**TakeemetoMiami:** i'll call my mom, brb.

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** hurry back, baby. :D

**_TakeemetoMiami is away at 2:38 PM_**

**_TakeemetoMiami returned from away at 2:41 PM_**

**TakeemetoMiami:** she said sure as long as we do our homework, lol.

**WannaFeelTheRainn: **homework? ew. who does homework?

**TakeemetoMiami:** lol, me.

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** loserr.

**TakeemetoMiami:** but, I'm your loser.

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** always. :)

**WannaFeelTheRainn: **Jaaaay!

**WannaFeelTheRainn: **the rain's starting to stop. D:

**TakeemetoMiami:** aw, sweetie.

**TakeemetoMiami:** its not that bad.

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** but, Jay! rain makes me happy.

**TakeemetoMiami:** I make you happy!

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** GASP.

**WannaFeelTheRainn: **know what would make me really happy?

**WannaFeelTheRainn: **…

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** …

**TakeemetoMiami:** lol, what?

**WannaFeelTheRainn: **guess!

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** guess!

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** guess!

**TakeemetoMiami:** uhm, a pickle?

**TakeemetoMiami:** a goat?

**TakeemetoMiami: **law&order!?

**WannaFeelTheRainn: **lol, no. good guesses though.

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** omg, law&order. I wanna watch now!

**TakeemetoMiami: **haha.

**T****akeemetoMiami:** sooo…

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** ?

**TakeemetoMiami:** …what would make you really happy?

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** oh!

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** I forgot, ahaha.

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** YOU KISSING ME IN THE RAIN.

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** it sounds like fun!

**TakeemetoMiami:** aw, you're so cute, babee.

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** I try. :D

**WannaFeelTheRainn: **come over, Jaybabyy.

**TakeemetoMiami: **kay. :D

**TakeemetoMiami:** I have to walk… be there in 20. :)

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** yay!

**WannaFeelTheRainn:** bye, baby. :D

**TakeemetoMiami:** ciao, Mikey. :)

_**TakeemetoMiami has just signed off**_

I signed off smiling, getting up and leaving my room.

"You're happy."

I turned and grinned, "hey, Mandy. How was the concert?"

"Good. How was your sleepover?"

I gaped, "You—you… how did…?"

She smiled, "I went to wake you up this morning to annoy you and you two were all cuddled up together. You guys looked too cute to wake up."

Blushing, I smiled, "Jay asked me to be his boyfriend. Oh, and he's coming over."

"Aw, I'm happy for you Mikey."

"Did you know he had a brother?"

"Yeah, Jason. He's cute and really sweet. …So, did you tell mom and dad about you two yet?"

I felt my face turn red again as I shook my head, "not yet. I was just about to tell you all, but since apparently you already know… I'll go find them."

I smiled a little and walked past my sister into the family room in search of my parents.

Zack was tuning his guitar quietly as Freddy sketched a picture of him, capturing the way Zack's hair was falling in front of his eyes, detailing the way he was biting his bottom lip just right.

"Mom, dad, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Mikey," Zack glanced up, setting down his electric guitar, "what's on your mind?"

"Uhm… well," I blushed slightly, looking away, "James asked me to be his boyfriend last night."

Freddy grinned, "good for you, kiddo! …You did say yes right?"

I laughed, "of course. He's coming over, is that okay?"

Zack smiled, "as long as you get your homework done."

"That's what his mom said too!"

"Parents think alike."

I grinned, standing up, about to leave the room.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah dad?" I asked turning around and seeing a smile in his eyes.

"When you find love… hold on to it, never let it go. Love is worth it, Mike. Hold on tight and try not to lose it."

I smiled, whispering, "thanks dad. I won't let Jay get away."

--

**Author's Note: So I kind of liked the aim conversation but not so much the rest of the chapter, but it'll do, lol. Sorry for the delay on this chapter too!**

**Review and tell me what you thought! I'll try to update this and Letting You Go as soon as possible!**


End file.
